


Gettin' Personal

by ThePineapplePrincess



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drinking, Emotional, F/M, Feels, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineapplePrincess/pseuds/ThePineapplePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora and Hancock share stories from their lives while drinking in Bunker Hill. John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor. I do not own Fallout or any of its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gettin' Personal

**Author's Note:**

> Will I name every Hancock story with a colloquialism? Only if I can get away with it. And lets be honest, it just feels right.

"You okay sister?"

Nora almost jumped when Hancock spoke. She had to clutch her beer and the tables edge in order to keep herself planted. Everything suddenly became painfully real. She had been too far in her own head again.

"Yeah," Nora coughed, her eyes darting nervously around Savoldi's bar, "Just thinking."

Things began to make sense again. They were drinking, taking a break from their day in, day out routine of wandering. Bunker Hill had been the closest settlement and the Savoldi's had cut them a deal on a room. Surprisingly, the bar wasn't busy. It was just the two of them.

Hancock smirked, but watched her with concerned eyes, "Ya look like you're doin' more than 'just thinkin'." He took another hit off the Jet canister Nora forgot he had. "Whats on your mind?"

The feeling of his eyes made her tense. Nora wrung her hands and tried to get her bearings. Even with Hancock by her side, things had been difficult lately.

"I...I feel guilty," She confessed, her eyes glued to her beer.

Hancock raised what would have been an eyebrow, "Ya wanna talk about it?"

She silently fiddled with her fingers and tried to think of what to say. For a second Nora considered brushing it all off. He didn't come off as a 'talk about your feelings' kind of man. Probably think she was an idiot. She almost told him to forget she had even brought the whole thing up. But before she could open her mouth Hancock was already talking.

"I-I know we haven't really talked on a personal level before, but you can open up to me Nora."

He looked sincere, but Nora still felt anxious. "You'll think I'm stupid," She muttered, trying to cloak her voice in a gulp of Gwinnett Stout.

Hancock sighed. He thought long and hard for a second, his missing brow furrowing.

Suddenly he said, "I ever tell you that I used to live in the jewel of the Commonwealth?"

Nora's eyes widened, "You _what_?"

Hancock chuckled, "Didn't expect that, did ya? Yeah I lived there for a while. Of course that was before I got this handsome." He gestured towards his scarred face with a wink.

She shook her head, still a little rattled, "I don't understand. Did you grow up there or something?"

"Not exactly, but I did spend a good part of my youth there. Used to be a half-decent place to live before McDonough took over." He took another hit of Jet.

She snorted, "Yeah, he's kind of an asshole."

"Tell me about it," Hancock fiddled with the canister, a strange smirk on his face, "Guy's my brother."

Nora choked on her beer. Her struggling made Hancock laugh, but he patted her on the back.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean-" She coughed, staring down at the bottle.

"Heh, don't be. He's one of the biggest assholes I've ever met." Hancock rubbed her back for a bit longer and Nora felt a blush bloom on her cheeks.

"He was alright before he ran for office. Started an anti-Ghoul crusade, 'Mankind for McDonough.' Some of the sickest shit I've ever seen. All of a sudden people started turning on their neighbors. Whole families of ghouls got thrown out of the city with no place to go."

"Why the hell would he do that?" Nora knew ghoul-hate was a pretty big issue, but it seemed to be largely overshadowed by the loathing of synths.

"Thought he could win," Hancock put the canister back between his lips, taking a big hit before he continued, "People in the stands have always felt superior to those living on the field. The worst part of it was that he seemed so proud of himself. I stormed into his office after he was elected, he just watched the town turn against the ghouls. Didn't even look at me, just said: 'I did it John. It's finally mine.' I begged him to call it off, but he wouldn't listen. He wouldn't betray his precious supporters. And then he smiled. That hideous fucking mile-long smile. Never smiled like that when we were kids."

"Jesus Christ." She breathed.

Hancock looked distant. His eyes focused on Joe stocking his shelves. Nora watched him inhale the last hit and set the canister on the table.

"I wasn't a ghoul at that point, so I didn't have to leave the city, but I couldn't live in that cesspool any fucking longer. I'd been sneaking off the Goodneighbor for years for decent chems, so I knew the safe routes. But the ghouls comin' out of Diamond City weren't into the Goodneighbor lifestyle. They were families used to safety and security, not fighting to keep what little caps they had left." Hancock dug through his coat, producing a tin of Mentats. He popped a few in his mouth.

"I brought them food for a few weeks, but most left. I never found out what happened to them."

"Thats the most fucked up thing I've ever heard." Nora whispered. She reached for her glass, suddenly feeling like Hancock had the right idea.

"See, I felt like I was the only one that saw it that way. The only one who couldn't just sit by and pretend everything was okay. You're the only one that's ever really understood."

Nora smiled half-heartedly. Despite the overwhelming sadness she had for the ghouls of Diamond City, it felt good to hear him say something like that.

"I can't believe all those people let something like that happen. What ever happened to community? I mean, I know the Wastelands a lot different...but still. People have to take care of each other."

"I really admire that Nora, but it ain't that easy." Hancock chuckled, "I ever tell you how I got my gig in Goodneighbor?"

She shook her head and he smirked. "Hey Savoldi," He called. The bartender hurried up to the counter, "Watcha need Mayor Hancock?"

"A few more rounds for me and my favorite girl." He turned to Nora, "Shits about to get personal."

* * *

 

After a lot of booze, chems on Hancock's part and tears on her own, Nora could barely believe what she had heard.

"Serves them right for treating those people like trash." Goodneighbor was a rough town, but not everyone there was bad. Besides, no one deserved to live in a place with a maniacal tyrant at the helm.

"A ruler has no right to rule if the people don't want it. It's not about power, its about respecting and caring for those you look after. I ain't got any right to be mayor, thats just what happened. And if some day Goodneighbor don't like it then I guess I won't be mayor anymore." He smirked, "Them's the breaks."

Nora smiled, "Well I'm glad your mayor. I think you do a great job Hancock." From what she had seen, everyone seemed to love the ghoul. He kept the town safe, happy, and didn't take shit from anyone.

"Means a lot comin' from you sunshine." He said, patting her on the shoulder. Nora had to fake a cough in order to hide a dopey grin that threatened to consume her face.

It was quiet for a moment before Hancock sighed, "Well, you're probably tired of hearing me run my mouth. I just thought it would help you talk about what's botherin' ya. But...I might have just made you feel worse." He chuckled nervously.

Nora put her hands up, waving them wildly, "No no no! Really, you did make me feel better. Well, kind of. I just feel like everything thats happened to me is so small compared to all of that. I mean, horrible things like that happen out here every day. Why am I whining about my problems all the time?"

"Great, just the reaction I wanted." Hancock said sarcastically.

Nora couldn't help but giggle. "Don't say that!" She playfully punched his arm, "I just feel like an idiot."

"Your family is important Nora. No matter what happens out here you've gotta take care of yours."

"That's it also," Nora sighed, "I don't feel like I'm doing a very good job with that. I say I'm looking for Shaun, but what are we really doing? Running around the Commonwealth without any real leads. And if the Institute did take him, how the hell am I supposed to get him back? No one even fucking knows where it is. Plus, who could keep a kid alive trekking through all of this shit? He's probably..."

She didn't realize she was crying until Hancock reached over and wiped a tear away. Nora stared down at her boots. She felt like the sorriest excuse for a mother in the whole Wasteland.

"Hey," Hancock said, his voice stern. Nora looked up, "You're doin' the best you can. Shit ain't easy out here. Plus, we aren't just sittin' on our asses. We help people Nora, every day we try to help at least someone. You've gotta cut yourself some slack."

She shook her head, but couldn't help but let a few more tears fall.

"I'm sorry...It's just, Shaun was the best thing I had. I'm so scared that when we finally find him...he won't be...I won't be able to save him. It'll be too late."

"We're not gonna let that happen." He said earnestly.

Nora tried to smile, but couldn't keep her lips from shaking.

Silence settled in around them. The bar was starting to fill up a bit. A few traders and caravan guards taking the empty seats at the counter. A blonde guard sat beside Hancock, her eyes running over him as she drank her whiskey. Something about that really pissed Nora off.

Her head started to spin. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, the crying or the blonde's sudden attention. She hadn't be this drunk or emotional in a while. Of course she had had her moments right out of the Vault. The wounds had been fresh and harder to ignore then.

Hancock lit a cigarette, exhaling smoke out of the reminder of his nose, "Ya know, you say you feel like you're whining, but I'd say you've had it pretty rough. You had to live in an ice box for 200 years only to have your family ripped away right before your eyes."

Nora sighed, "I just want Shaun back. Nate was always...ugh." Her hand fluttered nervously as she tried to find the words to sum up her late husband.

Hancock gave her an odd look as she struggled. "Well, not always." Nora corrected, "He just wasn't the same when he came back from war."

His eyes turned uneasy, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. Thinking about Nate's return and everything after always made her anxious. The man had just changed. One moment he was actively planning their future together, the next he was talking about divorce.

"Nora" Hancock pulled her back again, "Did he hurt you?" The ghoul had stubbed his cigarette out. His eyes focused intently on her.

She shook her head, "No...not like _that_." Nora rubbed her temples, "He just...cheated and lied, and acted one way and then another. He would be really sweet and caring, then one little thing would set him off and...he'd say he hated me and Shaun. That we were the whole reason he was unhappy. Then he'd calm down. He'd apologize and act like we were his world again." She sighed, wringing her hands, "It was just emotionally taxing. It's horrible, but finding Shaun on my own is the way I prefer it."

"Damn Nora...I-I'm sorry." He rasped, lighting another cigarette.

She shrugged it off, "It's nothing."

"It ain't nothin'" He shot back, "You're a good woman. No one deserves to be treated like that, especially by their husband."

She tried to thank him but couldn't find her words. Instead a few more tears slipped down her cheeks. A lot had changed in her life since leaving the Vault, but Nora felt grateful. She had people like Hancock. People that really cared about her and wanted to help find her son.

"I do like helping people." She sniffed.

Hancock smiled and patted her on the back, "Thats the spirit! Makes me feel damn lucky to have you around. You see the world for how it is and you're willing to do something about it. Can't say that for a lot of people."

He paused, taking a hit off of his cigarette, "And Nora," She looked up from her beer, "You are a good mother."

"Thanks." She mumbled, embarrassed that she had been so vulnerable in front of him.

"Heh, better than my parents. Don't think they came lookin' for me when I finally ran off to Goodneighbor." He fiddled with a button on his jacket.

Nora could faintly remember Mayor McDonough mentioning a Martha and Patrick. She knew the Diamond City ordeal had to be hard on the whole family, but how could someone just give up on their son?

"How do you know that?" She asked.

Hancock shrugged, "Haven't seen them since. Not that I really went lookin'" He smiled, but was obviously hurt.

"I'm sure they've tried. Do you know where they might have gone?"

Hancock didn't meet her eyes. He just fished another Jet canister out of his coat.

He pressed it to his lips, but stopped before squeezing the trigger, "They wouldn't even recognize me," He whispered, "It ain't no use Nora. I'd just dissapoint them again."

She wanted to argue. She wanted to tell him that parents don't just forget about their children, but another voice forced its way into their conversation.

"Mayor Hancock? I thought that was you!" A squeaky female voice said. It was the guard that had been sitting beside Hancock. Now she was on her feet, pushing herself between the two of them.

"We ever met before darlin'?" Hancock chuckled, tucking the Jet back in his pocket. His eyes ran over the girl's body then darted back to Nora. He gave her a wink. _The nerve of that man._ Nora stopped herself. She had to remember that her and Hancock were only traveling companions, friends at the most.

The blonde put her hand on his shoulder, leaning in, "No...but I've heard an awful lot about you," She giggled. Her hand traveled down his bicep, brushing over his scarred fingers.

"What gave it away?" He asked, his voice deep and raspy. No matter how annoyed she was, Nora couldn't deny the shiver that ran down her spine.

The blonde toyed with the buttons on his coat, "This stupid outfit, and all those chems you've been doin' for the past hour."

_Great that's what she wants._

Hancock didn't seem to mind though, he just smiled up at the girl. She tried to get closer, but accidentally bumped into Nora's knee. The guard turned around, her dark green eyes shot Nora an unwelcoming stare.

She turned back to Hancock, "Am I, uh, interrupting something?" She asked sweetly. Nora wanted to scream but made do with a small cough.

"Well, actually-" Hancock started but she cut him off.

"Nope, we're done here." Nora said, rummaging through her sack for the caps they owed Savoldi. She wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Ya sure sister?" He looked a little taken aback.

"Yeah I'm sure." She put on a smile for his sake." I'm going back to the room. See you in the morning Hancock." Nora had seen enough of this shit. Anymore of it would make her sick.

Before he could say another word she laid the caps on the table, hopped off the stool and headed towards their room. She hadn't wanted Hancock to come along anyways, it would be easier to cry alone.

* * *

 

Hancock was a little stunned as he watched Nora walk off. He'd really pissed her off. Not that making her jealous hadn't been the plan, but now he had this girl to deal with.

"So," The blonde said, tracing her finger along his open collar, "I'm real good in bed, but only if I'm a little high first. You think you could help me with that, huh?" She leaned down, pecking his cheek.

For a moment he considered going through with it. It wasn't like he'd never let someone use him before. But this time felt different. It was all so wrong. He didn't belong in an alley with this girl, he wanted to be with Nora.

Hancock faked a yawn, "Now that ya mention it, I'm gettin' a bit tired. Maybe some other time sister."

He tried to stand, but the woman cornered him. She pressed herself even closer, "Is this because I made that bitch leave?" The blonde twirled a piece of her hair, "Good riddance, I bet she isn't half the lay I'll be." She took his hand and pressed it to her crotch.

Hancock growled, snatching his hand away and pinning hers behind her. _She crossed the fucking line._

"Don't you _dare_." He rumbled, "She is not a bitch and if you value your life you'll never show your face around either of us again"

The girl shook her head wildly, her eyes wide with fear. Hancock let her go and she ran off without another word. He sighed and looked around the bar. Thankfully none of the other bar patrons had noticed their little altercation. When his eyes met Joe Savoldi's he gave a slight nod. The barkeep nodded back then turned his eyes away. Hancock put a few more caps on the counter as thanks for turning a blind eye.

When he found Nora she was already curled up on the only mattress in their room. He sighed and sat down beside her, kicking off his boots. It wasn't the first time they had shared a bed, but It always made him feel a bit odd. Maybe it was because they didn't share it the way he hoped. Nora made Hancock feel different. Before her he had been completely content with drug-fueled one night stands, now he was looking for something more? The whole thing made his head hurt.

Hancock threw his hat to the floor and shook his coat off. He laid down, trying his best not to wake her. Once he got comfortable a small voice broke the stillness of the night.

"You're that quick huh?" Nora teased.

A wide grin spread across his face and he struggled not to laugh. He scooted a little closer, "Ya know I couldn't let my best girl sleep alone."

Nora snorted loudly and Hancock let out a chuckle.

It got quiet. He ran his hand over her arm, desperately wanting to touch some part of her. Nora didn't shy away. She actually got closer, pulling his arm around her.

Hancock wanted to say something, anything. He wanted to tell her that he'd never thought of settling down, but with her it wasn't an option. It was a necessity. He wanted to help her find Shaun, and if she allowed, stay by their sides for as long as possible.

Instead, it was her that spoke, "You know...I was wondering, you didn't think the clothes of John Hancock actually spoke to you...right? Because that's crazy. You're crazy."

Hancock couldn't even answer, he was too busy laughing harder than he ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope nobody minds that I cut the part about Vic short. I didn't want to bore you guys with dialog I'm sure you've heard before. Anyways, thank you for the continued support! I really appreciate it. :)


End file.
